


选择游戏 番外篇

by RabbitAlexander



Category: Crossing Lines
Genre: Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, 王振武/王振文 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 18:17:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitAlexander/pseuds/RabbitAlexander





	1. Chapter 1

番外1 ：梦到电子羊的机器人与输了比赛后会哭鼻子的小鬼头

 

早在王振武还是个叫张力勤的小鬼头的时候，他就是个喜欢运动的男生。  
而且他大概是个天才型的运动苗子，这导致他在国小升国中那年，破格被安南当做特长生招进去。  
这没什么不好的，他很喜欢排球，喜欢那种队员之间的默契配合完美衔接，喜欢救球时的奋不顾身，还有比赛时赛场的热烈氛围。  
那是种能点燃空气的热情。

而与他相反，王振文是个极其讨厌运动，讨厌到连国小时的集体晨跑会翘掉，体育课会翘掉，甚至连所有小鬼头都会期待的运动会他都会找各种理由用病假翘掉。  
为一个球满场跑的球类运动看起来很蠢，拼命跑去够一条线很蠢，拼命往高跳去越过一个杆子还是很蠢。  
最最重要的是他讨厌出汗的感觉，汗水浸透衣服贴在身上的感觉很难受，汗臭的味道也很恶心，更衣室简直就是地狱一样的存在。  
运动什么的太讨厌了。

所以这样两个极端的人，却因为两方父母想要约会的时候不被打扰，被一起丢在王振文家里时，他们不约而同的都在怀疑自己是不是亲生的。  
喂，我看你不爽。  
正巧，我看你也不爽。

说回之前，刚说到哪儿了？  
哦对，国一时的张力勤已经是校排球队的一员，并且由于还没开始发育的个头给了他得天独厚的灵活，他很有希望进入先发阵容，并且是作为自由球员能满场跑的。  
那段时间他经常留校参加排球社的课后训练，虽然母亲是不太情愿的。  
一个是，排球社里制定的大多数训练都是针对已经发育的青少年，高中的学长为主，这种过于高强度的训练是他这种小鬼头吃不消的。  
另一个原因就是，国中国小就是隔壁，每次都要振文一个小学生等他那么久，不安全。  
张力勤总觉得第二个原因才是更主要的原因，这让他对那个看自己不爽自己也看他不顺眼的未来很有可能还会变成他弟弟的小鬼更讨厌了一些。  
原谅那个阶段心智一样还是个小鬼头的张力勤吧，他觉得王振文的出现抢走了母亲一半多的关爱。  
小孩子的占有欲是很强的。

王振文也不例外，因为自从这个成天抱着排球的家伙出现后，父亲说的最多的一句话就是：“他是你哥，听话。”  
他是有一肚子的委屈想说都无处发泄。  
不过他很喜欢父亲如今的约会对象，那个女人很温柔，看向自己的目光，或多或少会让他体会到有妈妈是什么样的一种感觉。  
家里的人很少会对他提起生母，他对妈妈的记忆全部都是冰冷的相片，而根据他的第一个保姆的说法，他的生母与父亲会被绑在一起并非因为爱情，而在生下自己后不过两小时，连亲生骨肉都没能抱过的那个女人就因为产后大出血导致的凝血功能障碍死在了手术台上。  
而当时父亲在得知这一情况时只说了一句话，大概意思，是他不需要做选择之类的。  
那时候的振文还无法理解，只是当他第二天想要再问时，家里的保姆已经换人。  
所以看着这个最有可能以后成为他妈妈的女人的面子上，对于张力勤那个家伙，他忍。

等到王振文变成国一的学生的那一年，张力勤不情不愿的，但也迫于母亲的威压，改名叫王振武。  
是的，母亲再婚了，对方是王振文的父亲。  
虽然这一点两个小鬼早就知道会有今天，但当它真的来临时，还是给了他们不小的打击。  
尤其是，父母在领证之后，虽然没有举行什么仪式，只有一顿他们四个人的家庭晚宴，但在第二天清早，等王振武王振文都起床后，餐桌上的信封里放着他们这个月的生活费，而新婚的父母跟行李一起消失。  
就这么把俩孩子丢给保姆去度蜜月了。  
亲生的！！！

王振武可能是两个人里更失落一些的那一个，因为一周之后与志弘中学的练习赛，是他第一次作为先发队员上场，他很希望两位家长能到场，让他也有一次父母都在观众席上为他喝彩的经历。  
不过这对王振文来说没什么差别，从小父亲就有着无数的工作，无数的会议，以及昼夜颠倒的越洋电话，他的童年是和各种书籍、电动游戏以及原版的各种电影度过的。  
这其中那些光怪陆离的，分外异想天开的科幻电影最让他着迷。  
在别的同龄人还在学习汉语拼音时，他已经看完了星际迷航的所有剧和电影，原版的，特别喜欢史波克的他甚至在国小二年级的时候留过整整齐齐的锅盖一样的刘海头，并因此被全班人嘲笑了一个学期。  
而这件事直到学期末不得不出席家长会时，父亲才知道，并在家长会结束后像拎小鸡一样把他拎去了理发店剪掉了那个看起来可笑至极的锅盖头。  
所以父亲在家与不在家，对王振文来说，真的是没什么区别的。  
他照旧每天去学校上课，放学后在排球社等着王振武做完所有的训练再一起回家，保姆会在他们到家前准备好晚饭以及第二天的早饭和带去学校的便当，吃过饭后回去自己的屋子里做作业，然后睡觉。  
规律的就像个机器人。  
让两个人这种见面不说话的超冷场相处模式被打破的起因是那个周末，周五晚上就做完了自己所有周末作业的王振文，雷打不动的每周六是电影之夜，而他专门在昨天放学等王振武训练的那个期间去了学校不远处的租碟铺，租到了他想看了很久的，在科幻电影里占据里程碑位置的银翼杀手的原声碟，而此时他已经波好了一整袋椒盐味的玉米花，抱着比自己的脑袋还大两圈的碗坐在客厅的沙发上津津有味的看起了电影。  
王振武原本的计划是晚上要和同学一起去附近的灯光球场打球，但是天公不作美，雨下的堪比客厅电视里的那么大。  
没办法，只能留在家里了。  
坐在沙发上的小孩儿看着站在门口把球鞋换下来的王振武，摁了暂停键，然后把碗往他那边举了举，又往旁边挪了挪：“要不要跟我一起看，我可以调字幕给你看。”  
王振武只思考了一秒就走过去坐在了沙发上，抓了几粒爆米花吃掉，然后皱了皱眉头。  
咸的，谁吃得下去这种邪教一样的味道。  
电影继续。

银翼杀手不同于其他同类型的电影，没有精彩的特效与打斗场景，整部电影的节奏都是潮湿沉闷又压抑的，再加上这是王振武第一次看原声电影也是他第一次看科幻电影，很多地方他都没办法看懂，一整场电影下来他看的昏昏欲睡，最后干脆歪在沙发上睡着了。  
王振文倒是看的津津有味，电影结束了还意犹未尽，只是等电视上播放起片尾的演员名单时，一转头发现王振武睡的口水都流出来了。  
竟然在自己最喜欢的电影前三（新晋）中睡着，虽然他知道这部电影的节奏很闷，但是仍然不能被原谅，王振文决定今天晚上要让他这位哥哥恶补一下科幻电影。  
所以被摇醒的王振武听到的第一句话就是：“你梦到电子羊了么？”  
他一脸“你在说什么”的坐起来，擦了擦口水，然后发现电影已经结束了，“抱歉。”他揉揉眼睛。  
“你看到哪里睡着的？”  
“呃……给女主角做测试的时候？”  
“所以你几乎睡过去了一整部电影，一整部！”眼前的小孩气的简直要变成个河豚了，不过可能是因为王振武睡迷糊脑子还不够清醒吧，他意外的觉得这样的对方还挺可爱的。  
只不过接下来的整个晚上他都必须听着王振文给他科普关于科幻电影的所有，而这也导致了之后很久他都没改过来的一个小习惯，那就是每当王振文在他旁边睡着又醒过来时，他总要问他一句：  
机器人有梦到电子羊么？

那个周末是他们的关系融冰的一个开始。

之后一周的周四，就是安南与志弘的友谊练习赛了。  
志弘的排球队里除了原定的先发阵容，坐冷板凳的替补之外，还有两个跟王振武同龄的小鬼头。  
没错，说的就是贺承恩跟邱子轩，这两个国二的时候软磨硬泡终于能进到排球社的排球控。  
而何中中在上半场为了钓出安南的真正实力，也为了挫挫自己的球员的锐气让他们能在下半场认真对待起来，将队里的自由球员替换下来让邱子轩这个豆芽菜上场。  
这场比赛在让邱子轩措手不及但却坚定了自己的排球之路，不过这是另一个属于邱子轩的故事了。  
在这个属于王振武的故事里，还没开始发育的小自由球员在下半场时体力明显接济不上，跟不上学长们的节奏，带慢了安南的节奏，被志弘的快攻猛攻压得抬不起头来。  
他们输掉了比赛。  
在结束比赛的哨声响起来时，属于志弘的那个半场欢呼，而属于安南的这个半场则情绪低落，王振武看着计分板上相差超过两位数的比分，揉了揉鼻子，没忍住的红了眼眶。  
教练跟学长安慰他说这只是友谊赛，目的并不在于比赛结果，再加上他们确实把他逼得有点狠，忽略了他的体力问题。  
只是被这么安慰，反倒让王振武鼻子更酸了。  
他钻进卫生间拧开水龙头拼命往脸上泼水想要忍住那股酸溜溜的感觉，但是根本忍不住。  
所以他干脆把水龙头开到最大然后在水流声里藏着脸偷偷哭了一会儿。  
结果等他关掉水，一抬头就在镜子里看到了站在身后的王振文。  
“你站这里多久了？”  
“我跟着你进来的，想看看你怎么样了。”  
最丢脸的样子都被看到了，真是糗到不行。  
“我看完你们的比赛了，”王振文也不是个会安慰人的人，所以他觉得还是直来直去的说比较好，“你跟你的队友之间存在体力差异，而你们的对手之间没有这个问题，所以你们输掉比赛是肯定的。”  
“我知道，不用你再告诉我一遍！”怪只能怪自己，谁都怪不了。  
“我的意思是说，你的技术技巧，与队友之间的默契配合都很好，所以只要突破体力这个难关就没问题了。”被吼了的人下意识的往后退了一步，伸手挠了挠头发，又重新站回去，一脸认真的说。  
而在周五的下午，等排球社的练习结束之后，王振文站到了球队经理的面前。  
比对方矮了一头半的小孩表情严肃的像个小家长：“学长，你们应该针对我哥，就是王振武专门制定训练计划，而不是为了图方便就让他跟着队里其他的学长做一样的训练。除非你们不想赢，那样的话我们会转学，去其他愿意好好培养我哥让他成为优秀的运动员的学校。如果我们想走，安南留不住我们的，学长你可以尽管试试了。”  
当然，留下来收拾器具的王振武，在器具室里听得一清二楚。  
这好像是他第一次被叫哥呢。  
不过当时他更多的感觉是，他的弟弟应该是个将来会干大事的人。

 

白小鹏眨了眨眼睛，从沙发上坐起来，捏着脖子打了个呵欠，刚刚怎么睡着了，还梦到了那么久远的事情。  
听到动静的张力勤转身，看到是他醒来后笑了，递过去一杯温开水：“醒了？机器人有梦到电子羊么？”  
“我梦到了你第一次打比赛哭鼻子，超糗。”  
“那么久远的事啊。”  
“是啊，不知道怎么就梦到了。”咽了大半杯水，白小鹏也跟着笑起来，“我还梦到我用转学威胁经理给你专门制定训练计划，当时那个学长看着我的表情就好像我是个复制人。”  
“所以说，你真是个能人。”接住白小鹏手里的杯子放到茶几上，张力勤伸手揽住他的胳膊。  
“好久都没有一起看过电影了，你想看2049么？”  
“好啊，但是你要是敢睡着，你就死定了。”

 

——番外1 END——


	2. Chapter 2

番外 2 电影与游戏之夜

 

最开始是在他们结束第二个案子后，安娜的突发奇想：“我们这么漂亮的结案，这值得庆祝一下。”  
安切森表示他年纪大了经不起跟他们这些年轻人疯闹，而这几天一直在跑外勤的休也表示，他累的现在只想回家去洗个热水澡然后亲吻妻子，给女儿讲讲睡前故事。  
很明显，全组最怜香惜玉并且愿意配合安娜去“庆祝”的，就只有刚刚这几天折腾的所有人鸡飞狗跳的罪魁祸首，白小鹏。  
地点自然就被定到了阁楼，空间足够大也不怕扰民。  
“真的不会打扰到么？”  
“不会，又没别人。”  
合着张力勤不是人啊。

再之后，这逐渐地成为了船坞里雷打不动的一个保留节目，结案之后，尤其是大一些的，让众人辛苦了几天几夜的那种案子，结案之后，他们绝对是要在阁楼里小小的庆祝一下的。  
而参加的成员，也从一开始的只有安娜和白小鹏，以及被迫加入的张力勤之外，逐渐的增多到所有成员，甚至有那么几次，安切森也会到场，享受一瓶冰凉的啤酒，还有厨房里新鲜出炉的零食小点。  
不能不承认，陆续加入的成员绝大部分都是折服在那些零食和小点心上的。  
所有人都不相信，做出那些小零食的白小鹏曾经是必须远离厨房的料理杀手。  
别说他们了，张力勤都开始怀疑是自己的记忆出问题了 。  
而自从有了艾伦这个新成员的加入，他们的庆祝节目，终于正式的变成了。  
电影与游戏之夜。

“结案。”安切森此话一出，整个会议室里轻微的喧闹了一下，所有人都是一种如释重负的表情，当然，还有对接下来的固定节目的期待。  
今晚的电影是重头戏，斯皮尔伯格的彩蛋大集锦，也是一代人绝对的童年回忆之旅。  
早在结案之前，船坞里的某三位皆称是资深游戏党的人，就相互打赌，要在这天晚上看电影时寻找彩蛋，找到最多的人赢，输了的两个要分别吹掉两瓶和一瓶啤酒。  
再加上之后会有的游戏环节对酒精饮料的需求量，等张力勤去开门时，两位女士是一人抱着一个牛皮纸袋的，里面装着的，毫无疑问是酒，跟在她们身后的艾伦两手拎着的，也毫无疑问是酒。  
休是站在最后面的，包里装着沉甸甸的几大瓶两升装的果汁，是一会儿会作为调换口味的果汁鸡尾酒的原料的。  
客厅的茶几上已经摆上了噬甜狂魔艾伦最喜欢的甜甜圈和两位女士宁愿胖三斤也一定要吃掉的熔岩纸杯小蛋糕，空气里都是腻人的甜香。  
另一种更霸气的充斥在整个阁楼的香味源在厨房的烤箱里，浇上了炖煮牛肉与肉汤的玉米脆片上满满当当的撒了芝士，在高温下一点点融化。  
“叮——”“滴滴——”烤箱与微波炉同时发出时间到的提醒，张力勤转身去了厨房戴上隔热手套将烤箱中的铁盘端出来，将用芝士和玉米片堆成的小山放在茶几的正中央。  
白小鹏在电影开始前收尾了厨房的清洁整理，干干净净的完全不像在之前的几小时里做了足够十个人开party的零食的样子。他照旧端着个装了满满的爆米花的碗，最后一个加入众人，自然的坐在了长沙发上剩余的空位上。  
爆米花碗被身旁人接过放在腿上，接着是绕过后颈揽在肩上的手臂，白小鹏在身旁的人肉靠垫上找了个舒服的姿势，抓了把爆米花吃掉。  
不管过去多少年，盐味的爆米花依旧是他雷打不动的电影标配。  
坐在另一头的单人沙发上的安娜和旁边地毯上的艾伦自从电影开始后就拿着本子在记录电影里出现的彩蛋，过去才十分钟不到，两个人的本子上都是密密麻麻一片。  
“你不记么？”张力勤问歪在自己身上的人。“不是打赌找彩蛋？”  
“记在脑子里就够了，你忘了我是谁了么。”眼睛盯着电视看都不看他一眼的白小鹏又抓了几颗爆米花吃掉，“嘘，别吵我。”  
头号玩家不愧是斯老爷子的脑洞合集，观影过程精彩纷呈，观影体验也是各不相同。  
对当初被迫陪看异形三部曲的张力勤来说，破胸虫和抱脸虫算是个噩梦，所以当电影重现破胸的那个经典一幕时，他丢脸的被吓了一跳，差点打翻了爆米花碗。  
对于跟H一样不爱看恐怖片的艾伦来说，闪灵的完美重现，同样让他选择了跟十一岁的周一样，从手指缝里观看电影。  
安娜最拒绝的片子就是丧尸类的，可想而知当她看到一舞池跳舞的丧尸时，脸上的表情简直要变成一颗倭瓜。  
而当钢铁巨人在沉入熔岩时致敬终结者时，年少时也曾把施瓦辛格当偶像的休都不禁动容。  
米兰达是众人中打过电子游戏最少的，但是她也曾经着迷于在《冒险》中寻找那所谓的，第一个彩蛋。  
而等到电影结束时，第一次看电影找彩蛋找到头疼的白小鹏捏着额角问另外两个找彩蛋的人，各自都找到了多少个。  
安娜找到了119个，而艾伦找到了78个。  
“我赢了。”白小鹏仰头让张力勤帮他点眼药水，“我找到了138个。”  
“真的假的？”  
“窝靠不可能。”  
“骗人的吧。”  
想当然的，他们又重新播放了一遍电影，随时按暂停的指出各种塞满了屏幕的彩蛋。  
想当然尔，找出所有彩蛋的白小鹏赢了，而作为这场赌注公平公正的裁判，米兰达告诉众人整部电影里一共有139个彩蛋。  
记账人的脑子真不是盖的，就差一个没找到啊。  
“最后那个我没找到的是什么？”白小鹏不服气，挣扎着要坐起来，被张力勤摁回去捂着眼睛让他休息休息使用过度的双眼。  
“101翻车的那个二维码是个可以扫描的二维码，说是扫描的话会进到一个全是电影相关的宣传物料以及预告的网页，还有六个复古游戏。”  
“靠北我的眼睛又不能扫描二维码。”  
艾伦和安娜愿赌服输的分别喝掉了两瓶和一瓶啤酒。  
张力勤撕开了一张蒸汽眼罩让白小鹏戴上，半小时后才允许他摘。

到游戏环节时，桌子上的零食已经换了一轮新的，空掉的酒瓶也是，在电视柜旁边的地上整整齐齐的摞成三角塔。  
张力勤照着白小鹏交给他的调酒顺序给每个人都调了混合果汁的鸡尾酒。  
而他们今天晚上要玩的游戏，叫做“Never Have I……”  
换句话来说，用自己从来没有过的经历，坑队友喝酒。  
首先开始的是安娜，女孩环顾四周，稍加思索，决定从最简单的开始，“我从来没有翘过课。”  
此话一出，在场的所有人，包括一直给人以乖乖女形象的米兰达在内，都端起酒杯喝光了杯中的酒。  
张力勤当然翘过课，而且还是在他还是王振武的时候，在高三那一年，跟他弟一起翘课的，翘掉下午的第一节自习课溜去天台睡午觉。  
白小鹏就不用提了，他自从上学起就不停地在翘体育课。  
愿赌服输，该喝就要喝。  
第二个轮到张力勤，他这一回合主要想坑的就是刚刚那一局坑了所有人的安娜，所以他的“从来没有”，是染头发。  
安娜威胁的对他做出一个掐脖子的动作，然后喝掉了自己杯子里的酒。  
只是没想到白小鹏也跟着干了一杯。  
“你也染过？”  
“有段时间压力太大，白了不少，别问我太细，不想提。”  
得，一个不小心把不敢坑的人也坑了。  
而接下来的众人的“从来没有”五花八门，从“从没骑过自行车”、“从没穿过象征幸运的红内裤”——这一条张力勤和白小鹏都中了招——他们都是本命年会老老实实的穿红色内裤的人，再到“从没吃过布朗尼蛋糕”——这一条是不爱甜食的张力勤说的，而在座的其他所有人都为此干了一杯，再到“从没参加过运动会”——毫无疑问出自白小鹏，并且依旧让在场所有人都清空了酒杯，再一次的。  
这一回合轮到了休，作为几人之中，中招次数最少但也喝了不少酒的人，他看了眼在场的诸位里，看起来最清醒的张力勤和白小鹏，想了想，舌头打结但是认真的一个字一个字的蹦出来：“我从没跟我的同事上过床。”  
“yooooo劲爆！”倒在地上的艾伦比了个大拇指。  
“操你的约翰逊，我男朋友是IT部的”撑着脑袋的安娜骂道。  
白小鹏对此哭笑不得，转过头问张力勤：“我算你的同事么，线人跟同事，能一样么？”  
“那就不喝。”后者这般回答。  
没能坑到想坑的人，休咒骂了一句，歪在沙发上睡着了。  
于是截止到现在，整个客厅中，唯二屹立不倒的，似乎就只剩下这阁楼的两位主人了。  
白小鹏混迹各种圈子浸淫多年，千杯不醉的本事是早就练出来的，让他面不改色的放倒二十个人不在话下，尤其是如果他事先还做过准备的话，他就是个酒精绝缘体。  
“去拿点毯子给他们盖着？”他提议，张力勤没有吭声，只是点了点头。  
而等白小鹏去抱了自己房间的两条备用毯子给两位女士都盖上时，张力勤还没从他那屋出来。  
白小鹏过去看，却发现后者坐在床上发怔。  
“愣这儿干嘛？不是让你拿毯子？”他走过去问对方，只是刚在床边站定，就被搂过腰抱住，因为一站一坐的高度差，张力勤的脑袋刚好的能贴住白小鹏的腹部，热乎乎的鼻息透过衬衫钻进去，抚在皮肤上，痒兮兮的。  
“哎你！干嘛啊？”  
“我也爱你。”张力勤蹭了蹭脸，没有松手，只是闭上眼这样说道。  
这一下倒是封住了白小鹏的嘴，一时之间他不知道要怎么回答。  
张力勤其实是醉了的，只是他是那种喝醉了也不上脸，看起来跟清醒的时候一模一样的类型，再加上他极少喝醉。  
所以现在这个样子的他，白小鹏还真的是第一次见。  
就像只安静但是却异常粘人的大狗。  
“好啦，我知道了，你先放手，我去拿毯子给他们盖上，你在这儿等我行不行？”  
“不好，不行，你不回来了怎么办。”   
喝醉了的人都这么不讲道理么？虽然这个样子的张力勤，有点可爱。  
“好吧，那就不去，就在这儿陪你。”忍住了笑意，白小鹏将手搭在对方肩膀上，依了他的站在原地不动。  
“好想吻你。”把脸整个埋在腹部的人嘀咕，“可是这里到处都是监控，真想再拉一次电闸。”  
其实每次的游戏与电影之夜安娜都会专门编写程序，利用阁楼日常的监控记录覆盖新的监控，美其名曰，为了不让众人喝醉的糗态留在大本营的处理器里，实际上只是为了抹掉自己可能会有的丢人的黑历史，这点白小鹏是知道的，因为他曾经撞见过一次安娜编写的程序，不过他保证不会有第三个人知道，所以连张力勤都没告诉过。  
但是此时此刻他是认真的在考虑要不要告诉这个家伙。  
“其实……今晚一整晚监控都会是假记录，安娜的小把戏。”  
好吧，他说出来了，因为他也想跟他接吻。  
“那我可以吻你了么？”  
“闭嘴，这种事情不需要问…唔……”

睡地板真是又硬又冷，躺在地毯上的艾伦迷迷糊糊的把自己缩成个团。

 

——番外 2 END——


	3. Chapter 3

番外 3 大考前的修罗期间也需要休息时刻

 

进入五月之后，学校的氛围突然变得紧张起来，伴随着一天比一天更高的气温，备战大考的修罗期，就是这样紧锣密鼓的拉开了序幕。  
因为从家到最近的图书馆，也需要走至少五分钟的路去坐公车，坚决的拒绝了在太阳的暴晒下出门的王振文，拖着他哥一起放了夏宇豪的鸽子，选择在家里占用了书房，空调开着，小风吹着。  
反正这兄弟俩是无论在哪路都能学的进去的好学生，并不需要图书馆那样的学习氛围。  
不过当然，就算是不需要老师操心并且让家长放心的学生，也依旧有比较薄弱的部分，对王振文而言是有机化学的化学式推算，而对王振武来说，则是英语听力。  
好在他们相互都有个私人家教。  
从小靠原声碟练就的英语听力不是闹着玩的，高考的英语听力部分对王振文来说，就是学神级的“选A，选D”，而在他认为呢，最好的提高英语听力水平的方式，就是把你彻底的扔到一个英语环境里。  
而父母也乐得跟着他一起配合。  
所以在修罗期这个家的所有对话都是纯英语的，堵的王振武比以前还要沉默寡言。  
唯一能让王振文选择切换回母语模式的时候就是当王振武开始给他补习化学的时候，就像现在。  
“你看，题目中提到的线索有…… 还有……”年长一些的男生拿着笔边讲边在草稿纸上列举着，只是年幼一点的那一位……似乎这会儿专注点不在补课上，眼睛里亮晶晶的，看着王振武专注讲题的样子出了神。  
那张此时正念出一个个化学式的嘴吻起来是柔软又微凉的，但是亲吻过的地方却会是滚烫的，这期间是不是也有什么化学反应呢。  
王振文忍不住的咽了口口水。  
而坐在一旁的王振武不知什么时候已经停下了讲解的题目，“专心一点啊振文，别跑神。”  
“我去喝点水。”有点不好，非常不妙。  
刚站起来就被人拉着手腕往后拽，重心不稳的跌坐到了对方怀里，还不等挣扎着起来，腰间已经多了一圈禁锢。  
“看着我你会分心的话，这样你就看不到我了，别乱动，这道题还没讲完呢。”  
他哪里能专心下去？！  
“Focus, brother.”  
“It is really hard to stay focusing on this moment…”  
"Really hard?"  
……

-

 

是谁先开始的亲吻，他不太记得了，只记得，等他回过神来时，自己正跨坐在他腿上和对方拥吻，明明很热，明明是稍微的活动都会出一身汗的天气，但是他不想停下。  
终于想起来还要呼吸而分开后，属于振武的吻紧接着就落在了颈侧，以及T恤的圆领下露出的皮肤上。  
唾液的水分挥发让那些细密的亲吻微凉，可是印过的地方又开始隐隐的发烫起来。  
“我猜我们应该是需要一点休息时间了，学太久了不是么？”  
“shut up……”他不自觉揪紧了对方身上的小熊背心。  
蠢透的小熊背心……  
似乎是觉查到了自己心里所想的，振武嗤笑了出来，接着扯着领子脱掉了那件小熊背心，接着又撩起了他的T恤下摆帮他脱掉隔绝在两人中间的布料。  
身上刚起的一层薄汗直接的接触到房间里的冷气的瞬间，让他忍不住的瑟缩了一下，下意识的更贴近了对方。  
这样的亲密感像是种鼓励。  
但是王振武决定在这个节点上稍微逗逗怀里这个可爱的小家伙，所以他往后坐了坐，认真的问了一句：“刚刚我们锁门没有？”  
“啊？”王振文明显被问的懵了一下，反应了一秒才反应过来他哥问的是啥，先是刷的白了脸，然后后知后觉的想起来这两天爸妈不在家的事实，于是又立刻涨红了脸：“王振武你死定了！”龇牙咧嘴的伸手去掐他。  
打在身上的爪子不疼不痒的，更像是玩闹，所以王振武当然不怕，摁下对方的后脑送上亲吻，堵住了那些没什么杀伤力的威胁。  
只是亲吻的话，完全不够，尤其是不久之前他们刚刚尝过禁果的甜美滋味，只是亲吻的话，又怎么会够。  
丝丝缕缕的橘子的味道弥漫在鼻尖，是对方身上的味道，是他口中的味道，是不久前他们一起吃过的橘子蛋糕。  
除了酸甜的橘子清香，还多了一丝蛋糕的甜腻。  
腻的醉人。  
试卷书笔被扫落一地，突然腾空而起的感觉让他下意识跟无尾熊一样的手脚并用的抱住了对方，紧接着又被放在桌子上。  
木桌上铺着的水晶板在冷气下被吹的冰凉，皮肤贴上去的感觉让他忍不住的又哆嗦了一下。  
“很凉么？”对方将手垫到他腰背和桌板之间，俯下身从脖颈往下一路亲吻啃噬，湿热的唇舌含住胸前敏感的一点，吸吮舔咬。  
他忍不住咬住了自己的拳头，试图堵住那些控制不住的呻吟，“振武……”  
对方果然停了下来，拉开他正在被牙齿肆虐的手，吻了吻上面的牙印，“别咬啊，我会心疼的。”  
“太丢人了……”空着的手臂压在眼眶上，现在可是白天，一切都那么清楚的呈现在眼前，这可跟之前关掉灯后在床上滚到一起的那种没羞没臊是完全不同的感觉。  
“那振文只要看着我就好了。”  
重新凑上来的亲吻温柔而又包容，让人忍不住沉沦其中。  
只除了…… 对方趁着这个机会拽掉了他的短裤，并握住自己力道不小的揉弄着。  
突如其来的刺激让他忍不住的弹起来，并因此磕到对方的牙，给这个亲吻增添了一点铁锈的味道。  
王振武在尝到血味时退开了一点想要查看一下他口中的伤口，但是他却在此时伸手搂紧了不放手，腿也夹上了对方的腰磨蹭磨蹭着，用肢体语言告诉对方自己没事。  
只是嘴里的一个小伤口而已，就像平时吃饭时会不小心咬破的那样。  
“润滑剂……我去拿”振武在接吻的间隙断断续续的说，他想念对方体内的触感，但是怀里的是他最珍爱的人，他绝不想他受伤。  
但是王振文哪里肯松手，对方直起身来的时候带着他也变成坐在桌子上的姿势，明明白白的表达了“我就是不放手”的态度。  
“别闹！你会受伤的。”在已经撅起来的唇上啜了一口，“就一小会儿，半分钟都用不到。”  
“我只给你十秒。”松手的同时开始倒计时，“十，九，八……”  
强人所难的小混蛋，尽管这样的振文也很可爱。  
迅速的回去房间从床头柜摸出膏管再回来书房，进门的时候因为太着急，他还差点被门框绊倒，踉跄了几步。  
坐在桌子上的振文看着他噗呲笑了出来“你这个着急的样子超蠢哎。”  
王振武眯了眯眼，重新把对方捞进怀里亲吻，压在桌子上，一遍又一遍的亲吻。  
膏体原本是偏固态的，但在两个人的体温下很快融化成水剂，，随着手指进出的动作咕唧作响。  
他攀在对方身上喘息，因为在体内作乱的手指乱了呼吸，眼角泛红，低声而又含糊不清的念着对方的名字。  
搂住振武的脖子，他闭上眼胡乱的吻在对方脸上，从额头到眉眼鼻尖，再贴上最正确的位置，唇齿间有着汗水的味道。  
“哥……可以了……”他用手指抹掉对方额角的汗，想要笑出来，又被呃住。  
“疼的话要告诉我……”  
“我不疼的，你不会让我疼的。”这是他最清楚不过的一件事。  
而等到那个同样滚烫的触感代替手指一点一点顶进来，一点点充满自己时，他闭上眼将对方拉下，用亲吻堵住呻吟。  
在这件事情上，他们都是学习很快的学生，彼此契合，天生如此。  
他用脚跟蹭了蹭对方的后腰，笑着吻在振武沁出汗的鼻尖，“我没事，真的。”  
光线充足的白天似乎也有些好处，比如他可以更清楚的看到王振武的表情，还有他身体上肌肉纠结出来的线条，而他发现自己喜欢看到这些。  
只是很快他就没心思再去想那么多了，一波又一波的快感随着对方的动作，自尾椎升起，涌进大脑，散在四肢末端，让他忍不住的蜷起脚趾，指甲也抠进对方背后的皮肤，控制不了的嘶哑的叫喊出声。  
太过的快感刺激出生理性的泪水，模糊了视野让他看不清眼前，又极力的想要看见的睁着眼睛。  
然后对方的唇温柔的落在他眼睛上，留下戳到睫毛的微痒的触感，吮走眼泪。  
“哥……振…振武……”他又笑起来，撑起上半身的凑过去吻他。  
亲吻他最爱的人。  
可能是担心桌面太硬硌的难受，振武抱着怀里已经糊里糊涂的人重新做回凳子上，姿势的改变让对方角度刁钻的进的更深了一点，他咬住放在牙边的肩膀压住了那声呻吟，没什么威慑力的丢出去两枚眼刀。  
对方还给他的是拨开粘在额头上汗湿的刘海，以及落在眉心的亲吻。  
他抬起头，啃了对方的下巴一口，然后噗的笑起来，顺着往下又咬在喉结上，还吮了一口。  
于是那个凸起上下滑动了一下，被他用舌尖追着又含在口中。  
“振文……”头顶的声音沙哑起来，像被800轮的砂纸磨砺一样，震的他耳朵酥酥麻麻的痒起来。  
“嗯……”大难临头而不自知的，大概就是他本人了。  
“别叫的太大声，明天嗓子哑了可就不好了。”  
“啊……？呀！”  
跨坐在对方身上的姿势让他更容易的被进到更深的位置，一次又一次。  
“振…武……”手指抠进对方肩膀的皮肤，又蜷曲着松开，改成捉着对方的手臂，再脱力的捉不住的滑开。  
再再被扶着后颈送上亲吻，在彼此口中争夺滚烫而又稀薄的空气。  
一切似乎都变得朦胧而又罩上了一层暖白明黄的光线，轮廓泛起毛边，天旋地转起来。  
然后越来越亮，越来越亮，直到越过顶端，在脑海中像烟火一样猛烈的炸开。  
高潮之后的他像只倦怠的猫一样的窝在对方怀里温存，热情退却，汗意未消，房间里的冷气让他下意识的更往对方怀里钻了钻。  
看着一地的狼藉，他听到头顶无可奈何叹息的笑声，“又要收拾了啊。”  
“没弄上去就不用怕啊，一会儿收拾不就好了。”  
“万一有不小心溅上的怎么办？”  
“烧掉！”

 

——番外 3 END——


End file.
